youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Smosh
Smosh is a sketch comedy YouTube channel founded by Anthony Padilla and Ian Andrew Hecox. Ian and Anthony from 2006 to 2014 would on occasion add actors to their videos but it mostly contained them.In 2015 they permanently added actors in their videos.The original Smosh channel was created in 2005, and, since then, multiple other Smosh-related accounts have been made to include gaming, animations, France-subtitled videos and Spanish-dubbed videos. As of March of 2017, the original channel has over 22.5 million subscribers, making it the 7th most subscribed channel on Youtube behind Pewdiepie,HolaSoyGerman, JustinBieberVEVO, RihannaVEVO, and elrubiusOMG.If excluding topic channels,companies,and music artists,they are the 4th most subscribed user generated channel in the world behind Pewdiepie,HolaSoyGerman,and elrubiusOMG. History 2002-2005 Smosh was formed in 2002 by Anthony Padilla. He brought up with the name "Smosh" because one of his high school friends accidentally pronounced "Mosh pit" as "Smosh pit" while he was talking about being in it when he went to a Hannah Montana Concert.Since it was a trend and a inside joke for their group of friends,he creating a website based on the name where he would talk to them.He as well uploaded Flash videos.It soon became a site where not just his friends hung out on but then the entire school and shortly afterwards teenagers all over the entire state of California,which they lived and still live in. In early to mid 2005,Anthony and one of his friends and future Smosh partner,Ian Hecox uploaded videos consisting of them lipsinking songs such as the "Powers Rangers theme",the "Mortal Combat theme" and the "Pokemon theme song" on Smosh.com.It received many views requiring Anthony to have to pay a considerably good amount of money each month just for people to view the videos. Anthony eventually got tired of having to pay money for people to see the videos on his website so on November 19th 2005,he created a Youtube account and posted the videos so people can see them without him having to pay money.Their first video uploaded was the "Power Rangers theme".The video in particular that made them famous was the "Pokemon theme" which at that time became the most viewed video on Youtube with over 24.7 million views before getting taken down for Copyright infringement by the Pokemon Company. 2006-2010 Although discouraging for the duo,they started to create sketch comedy videos and on occasion make self made music videos.In early 2006,Youtube launched the subscribe feature which basically is a button you can press so you can be notified when a video from a channel you perfer comes out.Later that year in May,Youtube displayed the most subscribed list with Smosh having the most with nearly 3,000 subscribers having double second most subscribed,FilthyWhore. Smosh however lost the most subscribed crown to JudisonLaipply on June 12, 2006 as his "Evolution of Dance" video propelled him to the top of the subscribe ranks.Despite that,Smosh received outside media attention from the increasing popularity of their videos such as being on the evening news in the late summer of 2006 which paved the way for future interviews and other media attention.In the same year,Smosh got an award for comedy of the year for one of their Smosh short videos which was the first of various awards they have gotten. On April 26, 2007,Smosh became the most subscribed Youtube channel for a second time and became the first channel to reach 100,000 subscribers sometime in June of 2007.They were also one of the first Youtubers to get paid by adsense(sponsors and ads put near the videos so the content creater(s) can make money).This inspired Ian and Anthony to have a career to continue to make videos while making money now not only being friends but long term business partners. In 2008,Smosh would make a video,an infomercial parody promoting a fictional product called "beef and go",which was beef in a bottle convenient for eating on the go.The video has over 100 million views being since 2012,Smosh's most viewed video ever,most likely due to the thumbnail consisting of Britney Spears censored private parts which was talked about briefly in the video.Depite consistent effort and increasing popularity on Youtube and overall online and media culture,Smosh lost it's most subscribed crown to Nigahiga on September 24th, 2008.During their second reign as the most subscribed channel,Smosh was the first channel to reach one hundred thousand to five hundred thousand subscribers. In 2009,Smosh started to obtain a more childlike but darker humor similar to the humor they blurt today.Also they hired a production crew from their adsense money which saw their content feature more advanced editing and HD quality.Also in this year,they started to promote companies and other products to their videos which they do on occasion. In 2010,Smosh made a revenge video roasting the Pokemon company for deleting their "Pokemon theme" video while in the tune of the "Pokemon theme song".2010 also was a year opening many video series' on the their channel such as "If Blank were real" and "Pokemon in real life". 2011 - 2015 In July 2011,Smosh's channel first partnered with Alloy Digital/Defy Media,a Youtube network specialized into entertaining 12 to 35 year olds.Since this partnership,Smosh saw their view and subscriber gain skyrocket,especially in the years 2011 to 2015. In late 2012,Smosh would upload a video titled "ULTIMATE ASSASIANS CREED 3 SONG Video".This is currently the second most viewed video in all of the Smosh brand and the most liked video of theirs,with over 920,000 likes as of April 2017. Throughout both 2011 and 2012,Smosh expanded the brand by having animation,French/Spanish dubbed channels and gaming channels. On January 12, 2013, Smosh became the most subscribed Youtube channel for the third and last time by surpassing RayWilliamJohnson's channel.The same month,Smosh also issued their first edition of Smosh magazine.The magazine stopped publishing after it's second issue that year.From January to August of 2013,Smosh became the first channel to hit 7,8,9,10,and 11 million Youtube subscriptions until being surpassed by current most subscribed user,Pewdiepie,on August 15, 2013.Smosh collaborated with Pewdiepie a day afterwards to congratulate him on his accomplishment. A week later,Smosh finally raised 250,000 dollars for one of their first games titled "Food Battle:The Game" which was avaliable on mobile which was based upon a famous annual video series called "Food Battle" produced by Smosh since 2006 where Ian and Anthony have food items where they try to make them do everyday tasks and whichever food does the most tasks wins.However they were controversy surrounding the funding of the game.Smosh asked their fans to donate a quarter million dollars for the production of their game and that sparked negative attention from various fans and haters asking why does Smosh need to ask their fans for 250 thousand dollars were they are pratically millionaires and can do it themselves?Moreover,many asked why does Smosh need 250 thousand dollars for a small mobile game in the first place?Some people referred the comedy duo as "scammers" and 2 guys who were deliberately taking advantage of their fanbase by "stealing their money". In 2014,Smosh started to get celebrities to appear on their Youtube channels.Although doing so in the past on occasions,this year saw even more celebrities take part as special guest hosts in Smosh branded videos.Some of the most prominent names include The Rock,Emma Watson,the creater of Mario,Jennifer Lawrence,and more.New apps and merchandise of the Smosh production also became more prevalent throughout this year. In 2015,Smosh introduced actors because they wanted to create more content and have more personalities to make their videos more interesting.The Smosh crew now just doesn't involve Ian and Anthony but as well as Keith Leak Jr,Olivia Sui,Courtney Miller,Shayne Topp,and Noah Grossman.All of these actors have had acting experience in prominent roles before whether on TV or the internet.Since May of 2015,Smosh introduced "Every Blank Ever,"their first series of videos which come at a specific schedule where they pook fun at stereotypes of a subject in the world.Examples of some of the videos they have made for this series include,"Every Bird Ever" and "Every High School Ever".This series are currently one of their most popular videos.In July,Smosh put forth their first ever movie titled "Smosh:The Movie" which is about Anthony trying to erase an embarrassing video from High School just in time for his 5th high school reuninion.The movie received mostly positive reviews.2015 was also the first time where Ian or Anthony weren't on an original Smosh channel video as "Every Blank Ever" is mostly reserved for Keith,Noah,Shayne,Olivia,and Courtney.In late 2015,Smosh celebrated the 10 year anniversary of their videos by having a week full of things relating to the anniversary on all their channels. 2016 - Present In January to May 2016,Smosh created two seasons of a Youtube red exclusive sitcom titled "Part Timers" which was based on Ian's first job at Chuckie Chesse's.The plot was about the workers' adventures in a kids play place called Pork E Pine's.In August of that year,they made their first live show,"Smosh Live" with the rest of the Smosh squad.Later into 2016,Smosh created new videos series' such as "Smosh Animated" and "The Big What If" for the month of October.This month was named "Smoshtober" by the channel's crew.Smosh however extended the series for a bit to exceed a few more months.Ian and Anthony also created a second movie which was exclusively on Youtube Red titled "Ghostmates" which also received mostly good reception in December.In the same month,Smosh ended their "Food Battle" series after 11 years. Associated Acts *PewDiePie *Nigahiga Website Ian and Anthony have their own website called Smosh.com, which is the database of Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as articles on media around the world (Smosh Pit), and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. List of subscriber milestones Smosh hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 24th 2009. Smosh hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 4, 2010. Smosh hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 20, 2011. Smosh hit 4 Million Subscribers On December 24, 2011. Smosh hit 5 Million Subscribers On June July 2nd 2012. Smosh hit 6 Million Subscribers On November 23, 2012. Smosh hit 7 Million Subscribers On January 19, 2013. Smosh hit 8 Million Subscribers On February 27, 2013. Smosh hit 9 Million Subscribers On April 9, 2013. Smosh hit 10 Million Subscribers On May 23rd 2013. Smosh hit 11 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2013. Smosh hit 12 Million Subscribers On August 18, 2013. Smosh hit 13 Million Subscribers On October 20, 2013. Smosh hit 14 Million Subscribers On November 28, 2013. Smosh hit 15 Million Subscribers On December 28, 2013. Smosh hit 16 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2014. Smosh hit 17 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2014. Smosh hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 13, 2014. Smosh hit 19 Million Subscribers On October 4, 2014. Smosh hit 20 Million Subscribers On March 14th 2015. Smosh hit 21 Million Subscribers On August 4, 2015. Smosh hit 22 Million Subscribers in April 2016. List Of Video View Milestones Smosh hit 1 Billion Video Views On November 19, 2011. Smosh hit 2 Billion Video Views On January 4th 2013. Smosh hit 3 Billion Video Views On February 13, 2014. Smosh hit 4 Billion Video Views On January 18, 2015. Smosh hit 5 Billion Video Views On November 21, 2015. Smosh hit 6 Billion Video Views on October 20, 2016. Other Channels * Smosh 2nd Channel which was initially Ian's personal channel titled "Ian H" is their second channel. * SmoshGames - Here they post videos of them playing video games, reviews and news (2 Videos a Day). With Lasercorn, Sohinki and the Jovenshire from clevvergames as host. Also Mari, one of their close friends. * AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel is inactive. * WatchUsLiveAndStuff - Anthony and Kalel's channel. Posting 3-4 times a week. Anthony is no longer a part of this channel, due to him and his ex-fiancee Kalel breaking up. When Anthony broke up with Kalel, the channel was renamed to Kalel. * ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. * ShutUpCartoons- A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. * Smosh French - Smosh videos subtitled in French *Smosh Keith-Channel owned by Smosh cast member Keith Leak Jr.He currently hasn't uploaded any videos to the channel yet. *Smosh Olivia-Personal channel owned by Smosh member Olivia Sui.Here she has posted vlogs,her vine compliations,and challenges. *Courtney Miller-Here Courtney Miller,the other woman cast member of Smosh post vlogs about her personal life. *SmoshShayne-Owned by Smosh cast member Shayne Topp.He has uploaded 2 videos as of 2017 which consist of his vine compliations. Smosh Games Smosh Games is Smosh's YouTube gaming channel created by Smosh creators, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, with their friends Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. The six of them do videos commentating, playing, sharing their opinions of various video games, doing game reviews, and sharing gaming news. Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki all worked together at ClevverGames, and then were invited over by Smosh to create a gaming channel. Trivia *Smosh has been the top subscribed channel for a total of 758 days *Ian and Anthony met in their 6th grade Science class as they were forced to work on a project together and became friends as they realized they had the same sense of humor and have been friends ever since. *Ian has a small case of ADHD *Anthony has made a "Draw My life" video but Ian has not and has not revealed why. *Anthony Padilla has anxiety and admitted it in his second "Draw My Life" *Anthony at age 15 got caught masturbating by his mother as he confessed in an edition of fellow Youtuber Shane Dawson's podcast and several Smosh videos. *Anthony is 1/4 Filipino Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Smosh was ranked 4th in WatchMojo.com's Top YouTube Comedy Channels. YouTube Wiki Polls * Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons * Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, Ray William Johnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred. Smosh es:Smosh de:Smosh Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views